<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Визитка WTF HP Cross Time 2021 by DaLils, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727727">Визитка WTF HP Cross Time 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils'>DaLils</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021'>WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Multi-Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Fanvids, Multi, Time Travel, Video, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 1: Визитка 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Визитка WTF HP Cross Time 2021</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="big">
<p></p><div class="fon">
<p></p><div class="mytext"><p>Что будет, если смешать вселенную Гарри Поттера с другими? Поможет ли это предотвратить глобальную катастрофу или все станет только хуже? </p><p>Пожалуй, Доктор Стрэндж единственный знает точный ответ, но... у авторов нашей команды есть и свои версии. Много версий. Очень много версий. А еще — пара-тройка припрятанных на всякий случай маховиков времени и несколько весьма интересных артефактов, которым бы позавидовал даже бывалый нарушитель пространственно-временных законов. </p><p>Приглашаем вас вместе с нами окунуться в мир невероятных, забавных, неординарных кроссоверов, а также попутешествовать в прошлое и будущее, альтернативные реальности и миры, которые ни один из героев Поттерианы (разве что Луна) не мог себе и представить.</p><p class="video"><iframe></iframe></p><p>Заглядывайте в наши выкладки — будет интересно!</p><p class="banner"></p><p class="kod">&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF_HP_Cross_Time_2021/profile"&gt;&lt;img src="https://picua.org/images/2021/01/13/48f1e78e063c6629dd48e9964e8fbd01.png" style="width: 100%; max-width:672px"&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</p><p>Прошлые сезоны WTF HP Cross Time: <a href="https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5660794">2020</a> | <a href="https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5617889">2019</a></p><p><a href="https://fb-reklama.diary.ru/p220391556_wtf-hp-cross-time-2021-masterpost.htm">Мастерпост на Diary</a></p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>